


One-nightstand with the Noblesse

by Bloody_Ocean



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Dark Rai!, F/M, Fluff, I don’t know anymore, Jealousy, Misunderstanding, OOC!!, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Why Did I Write This?, why am I so obsess with Rai!?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Ocean/pseuds/Bloody_Ocean
Summary: A one nightstand with consequences.





	1. Beginning of everything

A typical party night turn into an event that would change her life forever. 

A sound of the bird chirping loudly by the window woke Regina up. Slowly flutter her crimson eyes opened, she noticed the unfamiliar big and soft bed. 

“What the.....” she gasps out softly as she turn her to her right side, spotting a man laying beside her still seem to be in a deep sleep. Several pieces of clothes are lying on the floor all across the room, until then does she noticed that she’s naked with a man beside her still sleeping. 

“What....what the??! What have I done!!” 

Looking like a big mess she panicky Throwing the cover off her body as quietly as she could, she got off the bed but her leg suddenly gave up and end up being on the rug floor. She blush deeply at the sight of her body that’s full of the damn hickeys!! She want to hit her head!! she couldn’t even felt her lower leg either. 

“..........my legs....Is he a monster or something???” 

“How many round did we.......Oh god!!!” She might possibly still dripping with his cum........

She dart her eyes at the man on the bed but what she saw take her breathe away. 

“.....How did such a beautiful man exists?. Well at least my first time is with a handsome noble....Is he a possibly a clan leader?” She crawl over to his side, Poking her hand over his face. “What a smooth face....” 

After ponder over his beauty, she tried to stand up again using the object around her to support her pity body. She didn’t even bother to take a shower as he hurriedly dressing herself back. She wouldn’t want to start an awkward conversation with the unknown man she’ve just bedded.  
Taking on last look at the stranger she leaped off the window in a fast speed. 

“Regina don’t you dare think nonsense! Everything will be alright as long as I pretend it didn’t happen.”

Little does she know, one night is enough for everything to happen.....

*_*_*_*_*_*

Rai opened his crimson eyes, looking around at the strange room he’s never been in. Thinking hard of the previous night but nothing come up in his blank mind. “What happened?” He did remember the sensation of the woman soft body and then......what? He known last night something must have had happen, but there’s no one on the bed. The spot near him is cold as if no one except him ever sleep on this bed, if it isn’t for the mess and the evidence of the last night sexual activity stain on the mattress, he’ve have think It’s only just a dream.  
“There’s blood?” He wrinkle his brows looking at the blood stain. 

Oh god he stole someone innocent last night and god know who?

Using his power to clear all the stain and the mess he dress himself up quickly before fleeing back to his mansion. If that woman didn’t want him to see her face then he could only obey her wish. 

Back at his mansion. 

Frankie just finish boiled his tea and walked to the living room when he spot his master which have disappeared all night long, sitting on the sofa with a strange looking face.

“Master! Why didn’t you return last night? Did something happen?”  
Hope he didn’t get lost

“Frankenstein”

“Yes master?”

“What if......what will you do if you don’t want someone to know your presence?”

“Huh?” What a strange question “ well for us human we tent to spree quickly as we could from that place and leaving no trace of evidence of  
our presence behind” 

“Is that so?”

“Well It’s mostly what I will do in my case”

“If you didn’t wish to meet me, then I shall gain your wish” 

“Huh? My wish?? What wish?”

“Frankenstein I want to have a breakfast”

“Oh! Certainly master, it will be serve in a moment” 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After Regina arrived back at her small home near the edge of the mountain, she crash into the pond near her house wash away all the evidence. Living in the forest faraway from the lord castle she live a carefree live. No duty bound no rule to follow whatsoever even though She’s a noble. Well her family’ve been betray by some of her father’s best friends and they murder her family in one night living only her the sole surviver at the age of 12. Anyway that happened around 2 hundreds years ago. 

Soak in the water she tried to remember the previous night party. “Yeah it was Raskreia debut party ( -.- They have debut party at the age of 200) and then....... what?”

Raskreia and Regina are childhood friend before her family were murdered and she escape to the live in the forest. Decay have passed before They meet again by accident when Raskreia went through the forest to complete her mission. And become best friend since then. 

(Flash back)

“Regina!!! My debut party is around the corner!!”

“Huh? Debut party? Ohh congrats!”

“Yep and you are going too!”

“What?”

“I want to arranged a debut party for you too!!”

“You wanna do double debut party??”

“Yeah”

“No way?!! I don’t wanna!! How can I steal your spotlight?!!”

“You are the same age as I am!! You would already have your own debut party if your parent weren’t....”

“Dead right?”

“.......sorry I shouldn’t have....”

“Nah I’m cool.”

“Then the party?”

“I don’t want that debut thing but I will go to your party okay?” 

“You promise!?”

“Yep I will” 

“Great! Then I will let my servant sent you several dresses and see which one you like! You have to wear them!! Don’t forget!!”

“Fine!! Don’t sent too much! My closest is small!!!”

“Then buy a bigger one!”

“=.= excuse me? Look at the size of my house and you want to turn my entire house into walking closet or something?”

“Haha just kidding! See ya later!”

“Bye...”

“At the party”

After Raskreia dance her first dance with her father, the lord, other ladies start choosing their own partner. Regina stay in the food section and ignore all the man dance invitation, finished picking all her favorite food she found a good spot in the corner of the room, pulling the chair from god know where and sat down, enjoying the delicious appetizer and aroma of then sweet wine. Her curious gaze darting around the room and found a breath taking man with a blank looking face standing in another corner. He has dark black hair and a beautiful crimson eyes. Even thought most of the noble have red eyes but no one have that kind of unique color. She’s a freaking noble but her eyes is blue and her hair is blonde.

“What a hypnotizing eyes.....” 

Even though most of the man here wearing a blue or green elegant suit, He’s still wearing a normal black noble suit with one hand holding his wine cup occasionally taking a sips. Lots of girls throwing asking him for a dance and some try to start a small conversation but got reject politely. Some faking a tripped and throwing their body over him but end up behaving like a fool as he avoid their touch and completely ignore them. 

“Well in your face! Who told you to throw yourself all over the man like that?” A comment or two cannot help but slipped off her full of chocolate mouth. 

“But, What’s wrong with his face? So emotionless. Is he attending a funereal or what?” 

Her thought was cut off when one particular handsome noble man walked toward her and politely gestures her a cup of wine. Being native as she is, she accept it and drink all of them in one breath before return his cup and thanks cup. She glance back at the man she’ve been observe but to her dismay he already disappeared from the crowded. 

Half an hour past, she stared to feel hot and stuffy all over her body. Her head throbbing and she’s panting heavily. Fortunately, she saw Raskreia walk toward her and asked her what’s wrong. 

“I want to rest, I don’t feel good”

“There’s rooms upstair, hundred of them are empty, you can use which ever you want. Go and take a rest! And come back when you feel better Kay?”

“Yep thanks. But what’s with the so many empty room?”

“-.- well it’s a room prepare for guests”

“=.= hundred guests?”

“-.- nevermind just go and take a rest”

She went up stair and choose one of the most isolate room she could find. Seeing no light come off the room and Thinking no one is inside she swung the door open and quickly locked them once she entered as her head spin and her leg already gave up. Her eyes wandering around and Her breath hitch as she see someone sitting on the arm chair sofa with their eyes close. But suddenly that person open them!!!! A stunning crimson color contrasting to the color of the bright moon light appear in the dark room, they glow magnificently showing that it’s master is a pure blood being. 

“.....uh hi?” Regina greet awkwardly.

“................”

“................” it’s really is awkward 

“uh hey?” She walk toward that person trying to get a clear image of that person.

“Don’t come any closer”

“That sounds like a man. Mind if I turn on the light?”

“Don’t”

“What with the few word? =.=“ she frown wanting to talk more but an unusual feeling of heat enter her body. 

“Don’t stay here, go to find another room” that man began to speak again 

“Why can’t I?”

“You can’t stay alone with a man”

“....yeah I once heard that I couldn’t stay alone with a man as well. I wonder why not? Do they think all man are demon or something? What do you think, girl?”

“I am a male” 

“Oh my! I forgot you are a male!”

“..................”

“Anyway I’m too tired I don’t wanna move, you move”

“...............”

“You are a gentlemen aren’t you?”

“.............” Rai stood up but he fell back to the chair, someone had drugged him with an aphrodisiac making his body unable to listen to his comment. Knowing that he would become rampage and ravage someone by accident he decided to stay in this room, but who know this talkative brat also enter his room and even ask him to move out.

“Huh? Your legs numb? Let me help you up and then you can find another room to rest. Kay?” 

“Don’t com-.....” Rai doesn’t even finish his word when She walk to his sofa and unfortunately, another wave of heat hit her making her leg lost balance. She fell on top of him, her poor face fell and lean against crotch. Her hot body rubbed against his fabric making her unknowing moaning out. 

Rai face darken by several shades, his throat dry. The aphrodisiac in his body is furiously kicking in. He never know drug could be this strong. His mind yelling at him to ravish her then and there, but he tried his best to stay still and wait for her to get up. 

Pulling her face back, blushing embarrassingly, She move her hand trying to hold something to support herself up. Who would have known that her right palm accidentally land on top of his manhood just between his legs. 

“..............” Rai is speechless 

“..........” swiftly she jerk her hand off, wanting to dig a hole and buried herself. She gaps out a sound of horror while he make a choking sound.

“Haha.....It’s look like I should be the one to move out....hehe I won’t bother you any longer, bye!” She come up with a quick excuse standing swiftly and make an effort to escape, however her right wrist was caught by Rai’s strong grip.

She swing trying to shake his hand off, but his grip remain still and unmoved.

“..............” 

She swing again.

“..............”

Fail.

Rai open his mouth wanting to say something, but he was block by a forceful kiss, the kiss came so sudden making him lose his grip.

Seeing the opportunity Regina quickly rush and grab the door handle. She know that men have their weakness against woman but she could never guess her trick work!! Haha!! Just a kiss will make any man weak!! . But it’s her first kiss......... anyway She feel really proud right now.  
Her celebration mood come to end when the door handle won’t budge. Her expression which lit up happily immediately turn sour. 

“Are god playing with me??” She pitifully shed her non-exist tears.

She keep twisting and turning the door knob while she notice a tall and over bearing shadow cover hers. She dreadfully look behind her back, Rai red eyes lit up,looking intensely at her, his right knuckle hover at the corner of his mouth where there is a sign of blood, another hand on his waist, looking hot, but horrifying at the same time. Oops it’ look like she unknowing bit his mouth when she slam in for a kiss..... what could you expect from a virgin anyway?=_=

When he grabbed her hand, Rai just want to tell her to stay and he himself will leave, but this woman didn’t even let him open his mouth before slamming her lip on his. Her teeth hit his lip painfully making his grip loosen.  
What anger him was how she happily rush to the door, he could almost see an imaginary tail wagging excitedly behind her. First she touched his xxx then she kissed him, after that she want to escape? What is going on inside her small head?? But the door won’t open and of course that was his doing.

His anger and desire rise, the drug joining hand and finally his gentleman facade fall off. His mind snap. 

Wiping the blood of his mouth, His lip curve up, the girl before him stood frozen in place, one arm slam on the door just behind her ear, he lean in 

“I change my mind. You are not going anywhere tonight” 

“....fufufufu.....I know my wrong!! I won’t bother you anymore, I will be obedient so....let me go?”

“Too late”

Blood drained from her face.....


	2. Chapter 2

Circling his arms around her small delicate waist, he lift her up and place her the wide bed.   
She moan at the sudden contact of his skin, taking the chance he pull her in a deep kiss and slip his tongue inside, explore each and every corner of her mouth. One hand trail from her neck until it reach her breast, giving them a light squish. Feeling his partner run out of breath did he pull off leaving a long trail of saliva connecting from their tongues. She pant loudly, the tip of her ears are red, her eyes dim, the straps of her dress fall down showing her cleavage. He nipped her throat, giving her his love bite while she moan loudly. Her body is responding to his action, it want to be fill and made love by him, badly. She feel her body moving on its own, her legs circling around his waist her arms hugging his board chest, pulling him closer. Lost in the passion they strip each other completely bare.   
Not caring about the consequence or if they are still a stranger, they just want to make love. His finger traveling all over her body and finally it reach her clit. Caressing them before he insert his first finger inside. His finger insert into her slowly and move in a slow pace. Not long after he insert his second finger and third earning another cute moan from her. 

“Ahh......don’t.......tease....ah”

“Tell me What do you want?”

“I...your...” 

“Tell me clearly” 

“Please ....ah.....insert.....yours.....in......mine....ah”

“What’s that?”

“Fuck me!!....ugh.....get me full....Fill me with your....ah....seed” 

“Very well”

Her heart beat excitedly as she feel his hot and thick election press against her entrance.

“Fill me~....ah” her voice lost in her throat as he penetrate her in one fluid thrust. Blood start seeping out of her from where they connect, her virginity blood. Too caught up in the passion, no one notice them. Feeling himself being squish tightly he can't help but began to moved in a slow pace at first. Regina whimper and desperately holding on to his broad shoulders as he quicken his pace. Not long before they are moving together in a matching rhythm. Obscene sound of skin slapping against skin and sinful moan echo through out the room. 

“I’m...ah......I’m at my limit! Ahh” Regina shout out when she reach her first climax her legs holding onto him tightly, Rai known he won’t be last long when he feel her warm wall squish around him, trying to milk him out. He thrust another two strokes before coming deep inside her, releasing his seed directly into her womb. She shiver in delight when the feel of the hot liquid being pour into her. Her wall tighten around him, wanting to milk him out dry as her womb tried it’s best to gulp every last drop of his semen.   
Thinking it’s end, she close her eyes and wanting to fall asleep, but suddenly the thing buried deep inside her become hard again. 

“You....can’t possibly.....” she asked with a pale face. 

“They night is still young, don’t you think so too?”

She gulp down nervously. 

Yep man is really is a beast, he didn’t even pull out of her once, but he continue to pour his seed   
Again and again each time it always aim at her womb. She lost count at fifths time he came. Her usually flat abdomen is now swell up because of all the seed he plants inside her, it’s never once cross her mind that she could become pregnant. Even when he finally pull out, his seed remain inside her and not even a single drop is leak out from her lewd body. Tired and drain from the activity, they fell asleep in each other arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Several months after the incident, things occur normally until one particular morning, Regina rush in a top speed from her bed heading toward the bathroom, as a nauseous feeling hit her hard. She squat down empty any contain off her stomach. 

“Must be food poisoning =_=! Why the heck would I ate rare meat yesterday? Nevermind”

She brush the problem off, thinking that it as only some food bacteria invasion. But things isn’t as simple when she began to vomited every morning for the 3 weeks consecutively. She even crave for weird things, tea for example.......She’s never fucking like tea before!! The tea never was never good for her taste bud, but hell?!! It’s now taste like a divine water! One particular thing about her as well is her stomach, a small bump pop up on her flat abdomen. It doesn’t take a genius to assemble all pieces together. Fearing for the worst she didn’t want to find a doctor in lukedonia, if she is really pregnant then the there’s not guarantee that rumor wouldn’t spread, worst It could reach to the child father ears. Looking back at the party night, he look like someone from a pure blood family, possibly a future family leader, he might already been engaged or even married to whoever his wife is. She couldn’t bear to be a nuisance and ruckus their family. So she decided to travel to the human world and live there until her child born. But first she have to confirm if she really is going to be a mother. 

Human is really is such a generous creature, not only the villager gave her a free medical care, they even give her a shelter to her live until she successfully gave birth to her unborn child. They said it was rare seeing pregnant woman walking around without the protection of their husband. She got no choice but to lie to them that her husband have an accident and meet his ends, it not like she want to curse him or something.

Beside from her weird craving and her stomach growing bigger and bigger each day, she have such a peaceful life. Helping them do their work, enjoying her life as a human~~

Time flies, everything happened in a blink and now she’s already near her due date. Nothing is more relieved than to have this child out of her body!! What kind of child is it?? It kicked her nonstop making her moving around uncomfortably most of the damn night!!! Before the child learn how to kick she would say dreaming about her beautiful chubby baby, wondering if it will look identical to her or will it be a hybrid between her and that strange handsome guy? She have a beautiful pair of azure eyes so she hope her child inherit those color too. well her blonde hair is also beautiful........then..... why don’t the child inherit all of her genes? She would love her child to death if it look identical to her. But now those day-dreaming vanished and hoping nothing other than for the child to come out already. 

“How long do you plan to stay in there my child?? Do you want to kill your mother with your tornado kick?? Come out already!!”

Then her water broke. Shit

If she’ve known that giving birth was this painful, she wouldn’t have let him xxxx her. Each minute feel like hours, all she heard was doctor telling her to push and push and push......... and then a child crying could he heard. 

“It’s a boy!” The doctor said proudly. Regina quickly ask to take a peak at him and check his feature, Well he have onyx black hair and his eyes....... he can’t open them yet.....

she lovingly hug her child, tired from the labor, she fall asleep. 

She really want to hit her head, why is the world is really unfair???? She’s the one who carried and gave birth to him and how come he doesn’t look like her at all? She can remember the first day her son open his eyes, his crimson pupils with a red radiant light emitted gloriously from them.   
Black hair and red eyes........ =_=   
Look identical to him if you ask her. Her genes is really weak that completely defeat by him??  
Well there’s no point in making a big fuss. She and the villager raise him until he is five before she bids them farewell and return back. Her first plan is only live there until her child born, but who ask them to be so fond of her and persuade her to leave only when her child is 5? Born with a soft heart, she agreed. 

Now let’s head backs to Lukedonia.   
(-.- she travel back by foot) 

Her son at least didn’t have a personality like his father. Good grief! His father is a man of few words, from what she know. With this ladies-killer look and friendly personality(well, sometime....his mood swing pretty quickly..) he would be a future heart-breaker. Might be inherit from his father, his magic and power is outstanding. Last time when she and her son were picking up some fruit for breakfast, a group of wild wolf come and circling around them. She didn’t want to use her power to hurt those poor animal so she tried her best to shoo them away. Who would have know that these animal didn’t known any better! It came even closer with a look of wanting to eat them. 

“=_=..............damn Wolf”

She was about to use her power to blow them off when her son shot a sharp looking gaze at one of the Wolf, probably their pack leader. It’s tail which was wagging so high and mighty before, suddenly drop between its leg and scram away leaving only a trail of dust behind. 

-////- he’s only give them a look to make them screw off while I shoo them half a day without bearing any fruit. how embarrassing.......

Back to the present

They’ve arrived at her old hut in the middle of the forest. She only abandon it for six years but the condition of her house is beyond recognizable.

“..........what the heck......” 

“Mom did you use to live like this?”

“=[= no!! It wasn’t!!! Before I was pregnant with you, this house is totally lovely!”

“Then....” 

“Then?”

“Mom said daddy live in lukedonia, right? Then Let’s go and find Daddy?”

“=_= no”

“Huh?! Then where do we live??”

“Hmm......I have a good friend and mom believe she will give us a temporary shelter until this house is repair”

“-,- okay.....” 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

They are now in one of the living room in the castle waiting for Raskreia. Her son keep staring at her with a bored face, making her a bit uncomfortable.

“How long do you plan to stare at your mother??” Regina can’t stand it anymore.

“Mom, I’ve been thinking....”

“Of what?”

“You don’t look like me at all.”

“.....=_=......It’s you who doesn’t looks like me not the other way around, brat”

“........I wonder if I look more like Daddy...what do you think,mom?........”

She avoids his gaze “don’t know.”

“...............” ＿(￣ー￣ ) what kind of answer is this??? How come she doesn’t know what dad look like??!!

The living room door open, a beautiful yet powerful woman walk in. She walk toward his mother and practically throwing themselves into an embrace.

“Regina!!! Where have you been this all this year?? Do you know how worried I was??!!” 

“Some complications problems happen, sorry I didn’t tell you before hand.”

They lost in their talk before Raskreia finally notice him.

“Huh? What’s Rai doing here? Wait Rai can’t be that small?”

“What? Who’s Rai?!! This is my son!!”

“Oh your son? Wait!!! your what?!!”

“My son! Rei say hello to aunt!”

“Aunt, hello my name is Rei! Nice to meet you! You are really beautiful!”

“Awe!! Thank you!! You are such a sweet boy!!” Raksirea scope him into a big hug. 

“When did you.....?”

“It’s a long story...”

“And the child’s father? Where is he? Does he even know about it?”

“............it’s complicate.....”

“What’s more complicate than not knowing he have a 5 years old child?”

“-.- aunt is right mom! what’s harder then not knowing my father?” Rei add his command. Earning a glare from his mother.

“Adult talk, child go outside” 

“Don’t wanna”

“=_= Do you want mother to drag you out?”

“I’ll walk myself out. Aunt see you later!” Waving his small cute hand, he jog away.

“..............”

“........this child, even though he doesn’t look much like you, but his personality......totally yours without a doubt”

“He’s really look similar to someone......, but who?” Raskreia mutter to herself. It’s can’t be Rai, he never leave his home even once, except for the time lord invited him to her debut party. 

Oh! She remember her father is calling him in again today. She lost in their thought.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!!”

“Let’s talk about something else!”

Blah blah......

Rei is basically exploding the castle with enthusiastic, he dismiss all maids, not wanting any one to follow him around.   
He reached one of the corridor, seeing no one around he excitedly dash forward in a fast speed, but he bump into something hard making his body fall back. A long slender yet beautiful fingers reach out to support his armpit before he could fall down. That hand is so warm making him feel safe and protect. Lifting his head up, wanting to thanks that person, however he froze, that person is also seem to share the same reaction. 

They look identical, not exactly the same but almost. With the same onyx black hair and identical pair of red memorizing eyes, expect he is a child and that man is an full grown size adult.

“Master.....this is......” there is another man with blond hair and blue eyes sounding behind him breaking their frozen state. 

“My name is Rai” the black hair man introduce himself. “What’s yours?”

“Rei” 

“Rei is it?” Rai smile softly at him, both of his hands lift him up into a protective embrace and carried him. 

“Master.....” Frankenstein trying to figure thing out. How come the child look very much alike to his master? 

“How old are you?”

“I’m 5!” 

“5” Rai mutter softly to himself, his mouth which have a soft smile suddenly turn into a smirk.

Frankenstein never see his master smirking before, it left him with a dreadfulness . 

“Sir? Do we somehow relate?” Rei ask innocently.

“I believe we are more than relate” Rai lower his head and kiss the child on his head, lovingly.

These strange action making Frankenstein shudder, his master is...........


	4. Chapter 4

“Tell me, Rei, who’s your mother?” Rai ask while he put the child back on the ground. His hand intertwine his small one. 

“Regina, mother name’s Regina. She’s...... I don’t know her real duty but she always travel around and We’ve just come back to lukedonia.”

“Regina,huh?” Rai said her name teasingly on his tongue. 

They continue their conversations, Rai asking the child his habit, favorite foods....until 

“Rei!” Regina running toward the corridor, her face show a sign of relieved.

“We finally found you!” Raskreia following closely behind her. 

“Here she come” Rei said sarcastically under his breath before his expression change and he childishly shout out “mama!” 

His words didn’t past through Rai ears, he mouth curve up, amused at this kid two faces action. 

“Rei!” Regina walk closer toward her child, her face moving toward the man, wanting to sorry for her child bad behavior when everything around her freeze.

Oh god no!! Her mind is screaming at her. The father of her child?!! The father and the child met?!! How could such a coincidence thing happen when she just arrived today??

Notice her panic yet unsure expression, He cannot help but squat down and pull his son back, press against his chest, smiling mockingly at her. 

“Lady Regina, I believe we’ve met before” 

“Huh? We do? You are kidding right? I never see you before....haha..... you must get the wrong person” Regina lie through her teeth and pretend to laugh it off, but her lying skill is surely beyond poor level. 

Rai grit his teeth, his expression darken. This woman dare run off with his child, hiding his child from him, if not for today coincidences he wouldn’t have known he already had a 5 years old heir, and now she said she never know him before.  
This woman is really getting on his nerve. 

The moment he meet Rei he could already guess their relations, the same rare crimson eyes, black hair and the child matching ages. Everything fell into its places perfectly. 

Raskreia keep looking back and forth between Rai and Rei, she voice out. “How can you two look this much alike?” The idea of Rai being father didn’t pop up in her head as she think Rai practically never leave his mansion, so how could he impregnates someone?

“You might want to ask lady Regina, I think she will have the answer you desire”

“Regina?” Raskreia began to turn toward her. 

Regina shot Rai a meaningful look.

“Err Mr.....” she just notice that she doesn’t know his name yet.......

“Raizel” 

“Yes Mr. Raizel, May I have the honor to have a private talk with you?”

“Master.....” Frankenstein said behind his master, but Rai gave him a small smile before dismiss him to go back first. 

“I’m gladly accept it, I also have something to discuss with you as well.” His long legs take a few step forward until he could lean in toward her ear, in a whisper,

“About our child” finished his sentence he return to the place once he stood. 

Regina flinch, a hot feeling running through her body, her face and tip of her ears turn rosy pink. She ignore him, focus her attention on her child instead,

“Rei, you go back with aunt Raskreia first”

“Don’t wanna”

“Be a good child”

“Why should I?”

“Can’t you be a obedient kid just for once?!” Regina clench her fist, she can feel his gaze on her, looking between her and her child with amusement. It’s seem his child got the stubborn attitude from her. 

Once Rei finally settle down, Rai follow Regina and walk to her bedroom. They enter and he shut the door behind him. Both standing facing one another, seeing Regina having no intention to talk, Rai takes the initiative.....the blood inside his body is practically boiling........

__________________

“How long do you plan to hide him from me? I am his father!” Rai speaks in a calm yet full with anger. 

“How are you so sure he’s yours? Just because he look like you, it doesn’t mean he’s yours” Regina shot back angrily. 

“Then you explain about his blood origin”

“What’s with his blood?” 

“He have my blood flow in him.”

“Huh? What? Flow? like a river?”

“...............” This woman......she’s really good at playing dumb. 

Rai is already a man with a few words to begin with and now her question make him totally speechless. Instead of giving her an answer he pull her off guard into a deep kiss. His tongue slip inside, explore every corner of her wet cave. Her tongue meet his, fighting for dominations. She struggle and squirming trying to break free, non of them seem to work against his strong grip. Both of them run out of breath when Rai finally release her. Their saliva forming a silver line trailing from their mouth dropping messily on their clothes. 

“You.......Huff..Huff....you!!!” 

Rai merely raise his brow at her.

“You listen closely! I’m telling you!! I don’t remember having a child with you!!”

“Then, Let’s make another one for you to remember” 

Both of their eyes widen, Regina is stunned and Rai is also shocked by his own words. 

The room atmosphere right now is beyond awkward. The temperature drop below zero. 

“Anyhow, Rei will be taken under my wing and I will marry you.”

“I will not marry you just because I have your child!”

“Now you admitted Rei is mine.”

“Even if he’s yours I won’t marry you”

“What’s wrong with being my bride?”

“Aren’t you gonna pay any mind to your wife?”

“My wife?”

“You are obviously a future clan leader, a political marriage will naturally happened, even if you don’t love her, at least show her some respect! You can’t just walking around marry anyone who bare your child!”

This answer shock him yet make him realize she’s quite a reasonable person. She didn’t want to destroy other people family. He mouth curve up is a please smile.

“What are you smiling at?” She gave me a weird look

“I’m not tying to anyone . No one else live under my family name, it’s belong only to me.”

“Who are you kidding? Unless your parent cut off their tie with you, how could the name only used by you? Hey by the way what’s your full name?”

“Cadiz Etrama Di Raizel”

“......never heard of that....”

“...............” Rai know he isn’t a socialized person so it’s fine if she didn’t know. 

“Your family duty?”

“Noblesse”

“=_=“ she knitted her brow at him.

He give her a question look which is saying what?

“Noblesse is long gone, he’s only a legend, are you gonna fool me by using this legend?”

“.................” the Noblesse is dead? Why, he himself didn’t even know of that?

It’s seem like he need to go out more often, everyone thing he’s already enter his eternal sleep. That’s why it’s explain the lord complain of everyone neglect their duty and starting to choose the evil path, just because there’s no Noblesse to execute them and lord didn’t have the authority to end their life.

“=_= you have nothing else to say?”

“I’m telling you truth”

“...... I think we should stop here. I want to check on Rei” 

“He need to know his father”

“What do you mean?”

“He have the right to know I am his father”

“....this............fine! But I’m not going to marry you!”

“Not now, but soon” Rai feel satisfy at his own answer.

They straighten their own attire before they leave the room. 

Back to Raskreia and Rei

Both of them walk back to the room, where Rei look back at them with bored eyes. 

“Err.....I.....” Regina struggled to start when Rakseria staring at her curiously.

“Rei, come here” Rai gesture for him to come, Rei quickly hop off his sofa and run toward him. Rai pick him up, 

“I’m taking him for a walk” 

Regina merely nod her head. 

“Hey! What did you guy talk about?”

“Various things”

“Come on! Tell me the specific thing! You gonna let me be in the dark?!!”

“About Rei”

“Rei?....hmm..... yeah Rei do look like Rai”

Regina can feel her breath hitch,  
Surely Raskreia must come with that conclusion. 

“Did he.......”

“.....what?”

“Surely he wouldn’t be angry at your son that have almost the same look as him and asked you to find a way to change your son face?!!, right ?”

“（−＿−；）what’s going on inside your head, Rakseria.....”

“........-_- you wouldn’t tell me....”

“.......does he really live all alone?”

“Rai? Yeah, by himself until he met that Frankenstein 35 years ago”

“The blond hair man?”

“Yeah”

“And......his duty?”

“What did he tell you?”

“=.= a freaking Noblesse”

“...........you believe him?”

“Of course not! I mean, Who the hell doesn’t know that Noblesse is a non-existence? What kind of joke is this?!”

“.......he isn’t joking....”

“Huh? What?”

“He’s really is the Noblesse.”

“No f.r.e.a.king way! I thought the Noblesse would be an old man with a white beard, carrying a dreadful aura!!” Regina shriek.

“Yeah...that’s what I thought at first......” Raskreia mutter under her breath.

“.........” 

“Now I already finished what you asked, I will respect your wish if you still don’t want to let the cat out of the bag.” Raskreia stand up, reach toward the door.

“It’s Rai.......”

“Huh? What with him?”

“Rei’s biological father.....” 

“Oh! I’ve figure much!Wait......what???!!  
what did you say??!” 

“.........is it really that surprising?”

“Hell it is! You have the almighty Noblesse child, the strongest bloodline in lukedonia!!!”

“..........” that’s explain much about her child behavior, her child is a two faces brat, one second he can be an a**hole and another second he can be as sweet as a Cotten candy......,it’s the result of the powerful blood instinct flow inside him, the more powerful it is the more fluctuation his emotion is. =_=

“If.....Rai is still alive and kicking, why would the rumor of him enter his enteral sleep spreading like a wild fire?”

“.....He...... never leave his mansion, he just stay there....admiring the sky from his window. Eventually everyone begin to think he’s dead...that’s why the news of him having a child is shocking”

“Oh....”

“By the way, when did you two make Rei?”

“I want to rest” Regina abruptly walk off ignored the outrageous question.

Unfortunately her head bumped just right into Rai’s broad and sturdily chest, as he accompany his child back from the garden. 

She rubbed her throbbing head and look up. He smirk playfully at her making a chill run down her spine. This is a freaking Noblesse, one wrong move and you are as good as dead, but she doesn’t seem to be afraid of him, it might be due to her already have his child?


	5. Chapter 5

“......... you’re back, great I wouldn’t need to find you guys.”

“Rei come to here” she held out her hand “let’s go back to our room” (the room located in the castle which she borrow from Raskreia.)

“Will daddy come with us too?” Rei ask innocently and look at Rai with a longing gaze, this child behavior.....

Regina gave Rai a stare, he’s really is indeed quick, already claiming his child back. 

“No” she gave a short answer.

Rai gave her a glance and absent-mindedly stroke his child head. 

“.......then..I want to live with dad”

“You can’t”

“=.=“

“=_=“

They argue for another half a day before finally settle down for Rai will visited them everyday as Regina stubbornly refuse to move to his mansion.

Raksirea watch the small family fighting with an unbelievable smile on her face. Never ever in her life she expect to see Rai playful smile or even his small smirk. 

Hence everyday Rai go back and forth from his mansion to accompany his child and he spent tremendously amount of time sitting in Regina bedroom as he drank the tea the maid made for them. Several weeks past Regina couldn’t hold it in anymore, accompany their child is fine drinking and enjoying his tea is not a problem, but keep staring at her?!! Hell no! The day after she shut her bedroom door, leaving the father out. So Rai mindlessly walk around the castle until she cool down and let him in. 

He walk through one of the corridor, before someone grab his shoulder. Rai look back, facing with a white hair man with an arrogant air around him. Behind him there was a group of yet another elderly person. They are probably some family leader. Rai of course didn’t recognize anyone of them, and gave them a question look. 

“young lad, seeing us the leader of the family, why aren’t you bowing your head down?! You are clearly not respect your elder at all! Which family branch are you from?!”

This group of people come out of no where and ask him to bow to them?

“And this corridor shouldn’t be walk by the kid who haven’t even fully mature yet! It’s only reserve for the like of family leader and the lord! You don’t even know any rule at all! Get out of my sight” the man speak arrogantly.

“Even the Noblesse can’t walk on this corridor?” Rai question them.

“Who are you to talk of the Noblesse?! You dare mention the legendary figure?! You want to mock me? The family leader?”

Rai is tired of the words “family leader” coming from this man mouth so he turn around and walk away but was stopped yet again. 

“I wasn’t finish talking with you and you dare walk away?! You brat!! I’m going to teach you a respectful lesson today!!”

That leader unleash his mind control power to make Rai kneel disgracefully but after several minutes past, nothing seem to happen. Rai gave him a blank stare. 

“What?!! How? I unleashed my powerful power, How did it fail?!” Did not want to lose face, that elder gave his group a glance, they nodded together trying to control Rai. 

Rai display a bored expression, his shot his gaze randomly at one of the elder, his mood darken instantly. With a power that could read through people mind, Rai discovered this particular person slaughter countless people, draining their blood just for his experiment. He moved his eyes to other several noble, similar images appear in his mind. Look like this group of family leader paid no heed toward human life and it anger him to almost. 

“What’re you looking at?” One of them ask annoyingly. 

“Who give you the right to disregard human life?” 

“What does it have anything to do with you?”

“Did you kill them just for your experiment?” Rai take a step closer toward them.

“If so? Who give you the right to poke in my business?”

“Shut up, how long do you plan to play around?”

“Wha-..?”

“Kneel”

A thud could be heard and all the nobles are kneeling humiliatingly on the ground.

“How could that possible!!!?? A family leader being mind control!!!” They are trying their best to resisted, but nothing seem to work. 

“Do you acknowledge your crime?” His voice out every word dripping with anger.

“What a nonsense! What crime did we commit??”

A swift wave of Rai hand an a golden paper listing their crime appear, he toss the list to them.

“Read for yourself”

Their arrogance expression earlier immediately replace with a panicky face. 

“Where...di..d...you...get ttha-tt?!!” One noble keep stammering. While another look lift his hand up with a smirk and laugh at Rai.

“You brat! Even if you have the list, no one would believe you! You think this is enough to blackmail us? We just killed a coupled hundred of those peasants, you think this number is significant compare to our duty and authority as a Lukedonia’s important backbone?”

“Backbone or not, Even if you are the lord, I will execute you unless you pay for your crime”

“What a cocky bastard!”

“Do you acknowledge your crime?” Rai is running out of his patients. 

“To hell with that!” Did not know any better, the nobles using their full power and Broke the mind control magic before surround Rai, each one show off a powerful kill intent.

The battle end as soon as it begin. Rai end up sending all of them to the external sleep. He intended to keep one as a witness but he haven’t use his power for quite a long while and now it ran rampage as soon as he unleash it. He gave out a sigh, 5 families leaders death in one go. What.a.mess. 

Servers days later, the news of the 5 outstanding families leader disappeared without a trace shock the whole Lukenonia, other families are assemble in the lord’s throne hall, discussing and looking for clues. These problem give the lord quite a big headache. 

“What on the earth could kill 5 families leader at once?!!” An interesting question of the Lukedonia’s hot topic could be heard, as a groups of people walk past Regina and Rai who come and take a short walk while Rei gone to chase a butterfly in the castle garden. With a nature of wanting to know people problem, Regina ears perk up trying to caught a glimpse of their conversation.

“I once read a legend in my private library, only the powerful existence of all could kill them!!”

“And Who’s that?”

“The Noblesse!”

“Cut the crap! The Noblesse is already gone!”

“I know.....but....”

Regina couldn’t help but give Rai a glance. Rai caught her eyes and stares back at her.

“You....err..”

“?”

“Does their death have anything to do with you? I’m just asking!! Not accusing you or anything!!!”

Rai gave her a soft smile, which Regina let out a sigh of relieved.

“I’m glad you didn’t-“

“I killed them”

“......囧......” 

Noblesse!! If you are the one then why didn’t you say anything sooner?!!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day while the lord are holding a meeting, Rai walk in with a blank expression. 

“Rai! What make you come?” The lord dark mood suddenly light up at the sign of the Noblesse.

“I executed them”

“Huh?” The lord show a confused face.

“The families leaders”

“Nani!?!!” Everyone eyes pop up, who would have guess that the criminal would confess their self!

The families which lost their leader, suddenly launch forward toward Rai, wanting to revenge for their lost one.

The lord make a quick gesture which make the place guard stop them before he facepalm himself, saying to them

“He’s the Noblesse”

Their legs suddenly turn soft, dropping their body on ground while everyone froze. If the lord himself declare, then it must be true. 

“But.....why did you kill him?!!”

A list of their crime is yet again being toss by Rai toward them, shutting them all up.

“Even....so......who give you the right to kill him?!!”

“My authority as the Noblesse”

No one have the rights to question the Noblesse authority not even the lord himself, hence the death of the 5 leaders case end in a blink. 

Some noble still didn’t believe the Noblesse could still be alive so they thought it was a wise idea to challenge him while he on his way back to his mansion.  
The result are the same, punishment and death are inevitable for them.  
__________________

The news of the Noblesse spread like a wild fire, the rumor of him being a young lad, with attractive handsome feature combine with a pair of hypnotizing deep crimson eyes.  
Many women are anticipating to meet him with a desire to have him as their love life. Who wouldn’t want the most powerful noble in lukenodia with a handsome appearance. They heard Rai will come to the castle daily so woman would spent most of their time visiting the castle trying to catch a glimpse of the Noblesse. If they didn’t succeed they would try their luck the day after. Regina could feel herself getting irritated at all of the lady behavior but she could do nothing about it. 

With the lady visiting the castle everyday, causing every mission to be delay as the lord have to keep his knight in the castle to protect them. Feeling this couldn’t continue any longer he ask Rai opinion decided to end everything with holding a ball. This will make those noble have the chance to see the Noblesse at least once and stop bother coming to his damn castle. Having Visitor is good but having too much is only gain one trouble.

At the ball night

Rai is standing in the middle of the room, wearing a white elegant attire, while the noble family leader continue to introduce their self and present their beloved daughter to him. Rai merely reply back with a polite nod clearly not taking interests in any of them. Still, female still gathering around him trying to make a conversion.  
Knowing his statue no one is bold enough to ask him for a dance if the didn’t ask them. 

Regina who is standing from afar, observed the group quietly.  
She cannot just barge in the middle and said The Noblesse they want to have as a mate is already have a 5 years old child, of course those female will glare her to death for ruining their fantasy of the perfect Noblesse. 

She look around the room spotting her child near the food section, his face is clearly displease at the quality and quantity. 

An idea out of no where pop up in her head, hence she proceed to walk toward Rei.

“Rei, Do mother a favor?” 

“Why me?” 

“Mother will let you eat cookies and drink any expensive tea as much as you want for one whole day, alright?”

“This........”

“It’s indeed a rare opportunity, don’t you think so? Hmmm?”

Still a small child, Rei is tempted by the delicious offer, and finally defeat by his mother persuasive skill. Raskeria lean in and whisper her plan to her dear child.

€~€~€~€~€~!~!~!

“Daddy!!!” Rei shout cheerfully acting like a sweet child and run across the hall toward where his father located. He extend his small hand and hug Rai long leg. Rai pick his child up and cradle him in his arms. 

“Kyaaa~~~~how adorable!!” The female surround Rai shriek at the carbon copy of the dazzling crimson eyes and raven hair. 

“He look identical to the Noblesse!!” 

Among the fellow admire, it’s usual that some female feel pretty envy of the child’s mother. Hence their question is always something to do with the mother.

“Where’s your mother?” One female ask.

Rei smile suddenly drop and his sink his head down.  
“Sh-e....she....”

Rei didn’t even finish his sentence when those female eyes become wet and brim with tears.

“He’s so small and yet his mother......a tragedy shouldn’t happened on such a small child.......” 

Naturally with his suddenly sadden behavior it naturally would lead them to think the mother is already enter her eternal sleep.

They tried to comfort him. Some female bring him snacks and cake, pamper him with sweets. Rei extend his small hand to receive all the sweet before giving them a delightful smiles. Rai also gave his son a small lovely smile. This father and son action melted all the female hearts. 

Regina who is watching from afar gritted her teeth. How perfect, both father and son!!! Not only her son fail to make the female scramble away from Rai,  
In contrast, more are coming toward them. 

Grabbing a glass from one of the waiter serving tray.  
She walked toward the pair of father and child with a glass  
of red wine, pretending to tripped on her high heel deliberately slipping her hand and splitting her drink on Rai white attire. It quickly become stain with blood red color.  
People around them gaps, 

“Oh my!! What have I done!” Her voice contain a strain of panic as if she really feel regret. She dart her eyes around trying to search for something to wipe his attire, she spot a handkerchief in his breast pocket. Bashfully extend her hand to get them out and wipe off the stain. People around them saw her hideous action, hence, become speechless. 

Rai quirk his brow at this woman, Glancing down to look at her, even though her blond hair cover her eyes, he could see her mouth curve up in a satisfying evil smirk. 

Using his handkerchief to wipe off the stain she caused.......Is there even more shameless people across the lukedonia? She even dare put her hand in his breast pocket, this woman is getting bolder, extending his hand and grab her wrist, while his another hand put Rei back on the floor, he said 

“If you really wish to help, then this small wiping won’t work.”

“Noblesse, It’ve stained this much, I couldn’t do anything about this other than wipe it” Regina toss out an excuse quickly.

“And I think it’s best if you change to a new set of garments, I will take responsibly for the stain one”

“Then you help me change”

“Wha-“ not even give the chance for her to ask he pull her by her wrist and strode off quickly out of the party hall.  
Enter one of the room he lock the door and slam her against the door, both hand sizing behind her ears. 

“You really are something”

“What?!”

“Are you jealous just now?”

“Who is jealous?!” 

Rai looking at her locking his crimson with her blue one, he lean in and close the distance between them. Sliding his tongue, trying to invade her hot cave, Regina tried to resisted, her mind screaming that it’s not right, but her body longed for him. Eventually she gave up and let him in. A bitter taste of wine spread throughout her mouth when his tongue meet hers, feeling her short of breath, did he retract back only to have her hands pull him back for yet another deep kiss. He crimson eyes glow with delight and desire. Without any delay, he ripped her dress off while she only manage to tear off his shirt before she got pull toward the wide bed. His hands slowly trailing all over every corner of her body caressing them, and gave them a light squeeze along the way until it reach her private part. Parting her petal open he insert his a finger inside before it turn to two, three.... earning a sweet moan coming from the mother of his child. 

“Stop......Don’t....Tease........I can’t...ahh...” she squirm her body, legs warping around his waist.

“Tell me love, What do you need?”

“Yours........please.......insert them in me.......I want you.....buried inside me.”

The way she said them make him snap, 

“Don’t you dare regret it later”  
Pulling himself off her, he began to undress himself not caring about his elegant image whatsoever. Lastly his pant fall revealing his hard throbbing election.

Regina eyes widen at its size, there’s no way it could fit inside her. He position himself against her entrance making her let out a small protest in panic.

“It won’t fit, you’re gonna breaks me!!”

Rai smirk, satisfying at her cute panic face. 

“Too late for regret” as he moved his hip, fully penetrated her in one quick thrust. Her legs wrap around his waist at the sudden moment, making her back arch. 

“Ahh....So..... deep.....”

“You are really tight” Rai let out a soft groan. 

Letting her get used to his size. He began to moved in a slow rhythm, enjoying the feeling of her tightness before suddenly quicken his pace, while she clinging to his neck like her life depend on it. 

“Rai....ahh..I...am..near..I....am-......ahhh....” Regina let out a scream as she reach her climaxes, both hand hugging him tightly, as her legs around his waist lock him, pushing him to penetrate even deeper inside her. Rai can feel himself getting near,

“Mmmm...Your wall are squishing me Regina......it’s begging..me....” Rai groan 

Regina mind suddenly alert, she just remember something. 

“Rai....no.....not......inside.......don’t cum inside......ahhh” her begging are a bit too late as Rai using his fang sinking his teeth into her neck at the same time as he release his milk deep inside her. She could feel the hot liquid gush out of this throbbing election filling her up. She could also feel her blood being suck from her neck. Satisfy at his fill, Rai Retract his fang back, with blood is dripping from the corner of his lip. His raven hair is slightly disheveled from the activity adding to his charm, making her ears turn red. 

“Who-o...say that you can drink my blood?!!”

“What a sweet blood you have, Regina” instead of answering her question he evade them by praising her. Feeling betrayed, she targeting his neck and biting him back for a revenge. Her face lit up delightfully as she enjoying tasting his sweet blood, until then it replaced with a frown. Something inside her is getting hard, and it also expand its size. Furrow her brow pull back her fangs to look down only to remember that Rai’s manhood is still connect to hers, and now it’s acting all up again. She squirm trying to escape and disconnect their body only to have Rai grab her waist and lock her in one place. 

“Rai....I-...“ her voice cut off when he hip again, started moving furiously knocking the air out of her lungs.

“Anywhere....ah.... is......fine....but....ah.....not inside!!!”

“I already came in you once, coming again won’t make any difference” 

“You are a jerk!!.....ugh...”

“But you’re already gave birth to this jerk child” Rai smirked, he know his personality aren’t usually out of this control, but being with her making his emotion run wild and his usually poker face would fall off. 

“.....Shameless!!!!.......ahh” Regina grit her teeth at his carefree answer.  
The one who might get pregnant again is not him but her!!! 

“A**hole!!...ah!!” She continue to come up with words to curse him as he carry on implanting his seed inside her stomach ignoring her unladylike words. 

These keep up until the next morning when she ran out of words and have no strength left to speak. Rai is basically empty all his seed inside her, creating a small bump on her smooth skin yet again. His eyes shut in a tired manner, with her face facing his very naked broad chest. She want to brawl his eyes out for making both of them throughly spent. The beast cloak in Noblesse skin, sleeping beside her won’t even let her take a small break, up until now, that f****ing thing is still buried and being squish between her walls. She want to take it out, unfortunately not even a small movement could be make without her wincing in pain. She’s pretty much sore all over the damn places. Her voice is also turned horse from all the shouting. 

Using the last portion of her energy, she champ down his chest hard, making him wide awake. He look down, seeing her still gnawing his chest.

“........=_=.......?” Are you a puppy? 

Getting Rai attention did she stop leaving a red teeth mark on his smooth skin. 

“What are you looking at?!” 

“Morning, Regina”

“Err.......yeah, morning....”

They stay in an awkward silence, knowing Rai won’t willing to speak anymore Regina decided to speak up,

“Err.....yours......I mean....down there......” she dart her eyes to her lower body part, “....pull...them off.....” she really wanted to committed suicide for uttering such an embarrassing thing. He make a choking sound, with embarrassment he pull out. 

“Let me help you clean up”

He carried her bridal style toward the bathroom placing her in the tub full of warm water helping her body cleanse and proceed to start their morning.

Regina condition is pretty much useless, she couldn’t even stand or she would end up falling on the floor straight away. Out of option she remain still on the bed which Rai had used his power the clear all the mess they created, and Rai apologetically look after her until she recover. 

He would drink his tea, take out a (god who what) book and pretended to read them to avoid the glare Regina shot at him through out her entire recover journey. 

Raskreia would sometime drop by with Rei, she would laugh at the tense atmosphere in the room, they really look like an elderly couple fighting each other. Rei ask her to take him outside to play, but she firmly refuse, she didn’t tell him the real reason why she couldn’t move an inch. So she decided to start a conversation instead:

“Mom....where did you and father go last night?”

“We’re having an Adult discussion” One could faintly heart Rai choke at the background. 

“Mom, do you know that aunt Raskeria said if she wasn’t there with me, I’ve got kidnapped by some evil noble......”

“Huh.....she said that? Who in the Lukedonia would dare kidnap a Noblesse child? unless they want a Devine punishment”

Feeling betrayed at his mother carefree words he pissed her off by climbing on Rai neck, pouting and showing off his similar face and mimicking as his father toward his bedridden mother, making her clutching her fist in anger.

__________________

Everything go back to it’s usual self when she recover. Rai would continue to ask her to live in his mansion and she would decline again and again.

One morning when they were having their breakfast, Regina suddenly stood up from her seat and dash toward the bathroom. Rai stood up to following her until he saw her bending down at the at the toilet bow, emptying all her breakfast she just ate a moment ago. She gave him a look before another nausea feeling hit her. Rai help her petting her poor back, suddenly he feel her back turn stiff. She quickly rinse her mouth still keeping silence.

“What’s wrong?” Rai ask in concern, she’s utterly quite making him worried. 

“You.....you!!” Regina suddenly burst in anger as she turn around and use her fist to hit him on his chest. Rai did not stop her and let her do as her wish, if she feel better after venting her anger then let her be. 

“...........”

“I hate you!!! Hate you!! really hate you!!”

“What did I even do?!”

“Your seed!!!”

“My seed?” Rai frown, clearly not understand her words. 

“Your seed got me pregnant again!!!”

Pregnant again, with his child

Rai pull her in a tight hug, face buried in her neck. 

“I’m really glad”

“Glad your head!! I’m the one who gonna give birth!!” She pout at him clearly displease at the idea of giving birth again.

Rai let out a heart full smiles. The idea of her stomach growing bigger with his child make him excited.

“What are you smiling at?!”

“Regina, come to live with me, let me take care of you”

“No!!”

“With our second child coming along the way, you still refused”

At the mention of the child make her tense up, she only have the intimate contact with him twice, and both of this resulted in her getting pregnant. Does god hate her that much!!? 

Finally she have no choice but to agree, already pregnant with his second child, where could she possibly go?! 

___________________

Now living in the Noblesse mansion with his child and yet get knocked up by him again, what will become of her new life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to end it here. (´∀｀*) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story.


End file.
